1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for making parallel X-ray beams with two kinds of wavelength with the use of a parabolic multilayer mirror. The present invention also relates to an X-ray diffraction apparatus equipped with the apparatus for making parallel X-ray beams.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art for taking parallel X-ray beams with two kinds of wavelength is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication 2002-39970 A (2002). In the prior art, X-rays with different wavelengths can be easily prepared in the measurement using the X-ray. That is, a plurality of X-ray generation devices are provided. In order to use parallel beams with two kinds of wavelength, an X-ray source for a first wavelength along with a parabolic multilayer mirror specific thereto and another X-ray source for a second wavelength along with a parabolic multilayer mirror specific thereto are used separately.
In the above-described prior art, a combination of an X-ray source and a parabolic multilayer mirror specific thereto must be prepared in order to switch the wavelength of the X-ray.